


Vielleicht

by Colaris



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: Nach einem erfolgreichem Raubzug beschließt Selina in einer Winternacht Jonathan einen Besuch abzustatten.





	1. Chapter 1

Sie streckte sich ausgiebig und stöhnte leise auf, als sie endlich auf dem Dach des Museumsgebäudes stand. Gotham lag wie im Schlaf unter einer dünnen Schicht Schnee, die wenigen, flackernden Laternen warfen einlullendes Licht auf die menschenleeren, dunklen Straßen. Es war ein atemberaubender Anblick. Ein Anblick von dem Selina Kyle niemals genug bekommen würde. Sie schloss ihre Augen und lauschte in das schlafende Herz ihrer Stadt hinein. Diese Stille in der Nacht war so ungewohnt schön. Ihre Lungen nahmen einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor sie sich nach einer Möglichkeit umsah das Dach unauffällig zu verlassen. Selina griff nach der Lederpeitsche, ließ sie zu einer nahegelegenen Reklametafel zischen und hangelte sich an dem treuen Werkzeug auf einen benachbarten Balkon. Nach der sicheren Landung legte sich ihr Blick auf das abgewetzte Material in ihren Händen. Die Jahre in Gotham gingen nicht spurlos an einem vorbei – weder an Gegenständen, noch an den Menschen. Catwoman versank für einen kurzen Moment in einem dichten Geflecht aus Gedanken. Ja, auch sie hatte das härter werdende Leben im Untergrund verändert. Wie sehr wünschte Selina sich die einfachen Tage ihrer Jugendzeit zurück, wo es genügt hatte sich nur um die alltägliche Versorgung zu kümmern. Eine Zeit in der es noch keinen Joker gab, der Wahllos Menschen ermordete und auch keinen Pinguin, der sämtliche Organisationen, ob staatlich oder privat unterlaufen hatte und somit faktisch der Bürgermeister der Stadt geworden war. Rivalisierende Familien mit Mafia ähnlichen Strukturen boten einen größeren Spielraum, als ein alleiniger Herrscher über die Straßen. Selina tadelte sich in diesem Moment selbst und schob ihre Brille auf ihre Stirn. Es war nicht so als wäre es nicht damals bereits schwierig gewesen in Gotham zu überleben, lediglich die Anzahl an Verrückten hatte die letzten Jahre drastisch zugenommen.  Die Diebin schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und wand sich der Feuerleiter zu. Sie rutschte elegant an ihr hinab, landete wie eine Katze sicher auf dem Boden. Ihre Peitsche fand den Weg zurück in die Halterung an dem Gürtel. Ein lautes Getöse von Sirenen huschte an der finsteren Gasse vorbei in Richtung der Zentralbank. Sie beobachtete das Schauspiel mit einem Schmunzeln, zählte die insgesamt fünfzehn Polizeiautos und blickte hinauf in den Himmel. Wie auf Kommando erschien das Lichtsignal in Form einer Fledermaus in den grauen, milchigen Wolken über ihr. Selina konnte sich ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen. Sie hauchte dem Signal einen Handkuss zu und säuselte leise: „Viel Glück bei der Jagd mein dunkler Ritter.“

Es gab immer wieder Gerüchte, das Bruce und sie eine romantische Liebesbeziehung führen würden. So ganz entsprach das nicht der Wahrheit, auch wenn Catwoman die anziehende Wirkung des Millionärs nicht von der Hand weisen konnte. Dennoch war der selbsternannte Playboy Gothams nicht die richtige Partie für sie. Ihr fehlte schlicht und einfach die Herausforderung. Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen war hin und wieder sicherlich ganz nett, aber an die perfekte Ehefrau- und Mutterrolle würde sie sich nie gewöhnen können. Dieser Gedanke prallte wie ein Zug ohne Bremsen in das sonst homogene Bild einer möglichen festen Partnerschaft. Als die Sirenen in der ferne verhallt waren wagte sich die Diebin aus dem Dunklem der Gasse. Ihr Einbruch war bisher unbemerkt geblieben und da die Gesetzeshüter nachweislich mit wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt waren würde sie heute Nacht ohne Verfolgungsjagd davon kommen. Selina schritt in die entgegensetzte Richtung der Zentralbank, bemüht möglichst zügig die nächste Straßenecke zu erreichen. Ihre Tasche mit der Wechselkleidung lag versteckt in der Damentoilette des schmuddeligen Schnellimbisses Jack's Coffe. Mit Glück hatte noch niemand Verdacht geschöpft. Catwoman schmunzelte augenblicklich über ihre unbegründete Paranoia. Es war bekannt, dass Frauen den Imbiss für gewöhnlich mieden und in den nächtlichen Stunden gab es praktisch keine weiblichen Personen mehr auf den Straßen der Stadt. Wenn ihre Kleidung irgendwo sicher war dann in dem heruntergekommenen Klo bei Jack's. Ein kleiner Schauer jagte über den Rücken der Diebin. Diese Ruhe war trügerisch. Trügerisch und wunderschön. Der Schnee fiel langsam vom Himmel herab wie ein weißer Schleier. Catwoman drehte eine kleine Pirouette, gluckste vergnügt und sog die reine, eisige Luft tief in ihre Lunge. Am Tag tobte eine wilde Meute aus gestressten Menschen über die Wege, nun aber gehörten sie nur ihr. Wie eine Katze in der Nacht.

Sie passierte einige unbekannte Läden mit noch unbekannteren Namen und hielt vor einer Glasscheibe an. Die Kälte ließ das verdreckte Schaufenster beschlagen, doch dahinter erhaschten ihre Augen einige altmodische Klamotten. Ausgewaschene Hemden, angestaubte Krawatten, farblich verirrte Rollkragenpullover. Ihre Augen glitten auf den Namen des Geschäftes. „Zum altem Schneider“, murmelten ihre Lippen leise, gefolgt von einem ironisch klingenden Schnauben, „hmpf, überaus passend.“ Die Diebin ging weiter ihres Weges, bog an der Straßenecke links ab und erreichte den verdreckten Imbiss. Als sie die Flügeltür aufdrückte kam ihr unmittelbar der Gestank von Alkohol, billigem Parfüm und süßlichen Zigarrenrauch entgegen. Selina wand sich ab, unterdrückte sich das Husten. Erst als ihre Nase sich an die Gerüche gewöhnt hatten wagte sie es einzutreten. Die Augen der Gäste waren auf sie gerichtet. Eine Meute älterer, gescheiterter Männer, die ihren Lebensabend damit verbrachten sich das Gehirn in Intervallen wegzusaufen. Catwoman empfand für diese Existenzen keinerlei Mitleid. Die meisten von ihnen kannte sie schon seit ihrer Kindheit und es war keiner dabei, der es nicht auf die eine oder andere Art verdient hätte hier an diesem verdreckten Tresen zu sitzen. Mit diesem Hintergedanken schritt sie unbeirrt durch die Reihen von Tischen und passierte die Tür zu den Frauentoiletten. Das wabernde Licht der weißen Neonröhre vervollständigte ein Bild des Ekels. Die beiden Waschbecken lagen in Trümmern auf den verschmierten Bodenfliesen, drei der vier Toilettentüren waren aus den Angeln gerissen und die bräunlich grüne Brühe, die aus den Schüsseln hinauf stieg ließ erahnen, dass eine Reinigung oder besser gesagt Wartung schon einige Jahre auf der To-Do Liste stehen musste. Die Diebin drückte die verbliebene Tür mit einem Schauer auf und schloss hinter sich ab. Sie war nicht sonderlich Anspruchsvoll was ihre kurzfristigen Versteckte anbelangte, aber etwas Niveau besaß sie schon um diese Umgebung als unwürdig zu betrachten.

Die nächste Gelegenheit zum Lagern ihrer Habseligkeiten wäre in der Wohnung von Ivy gewesen, was sich allerdings für die nächsten gefühlten hundert Jahre erledigt haben sollte. Ein Streit zwischen ihnen war dermaßen eskaliert, dass sie im blindem Zorn auf die eigensinnige Botanikerin eine ihrer unbezahlbaren Neuzüchtung in Kompost verwandelt hatte. Nur durch gutes Zureden von Harley war Catwoman noch einmal mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Selina seufzte leise und streifte sich den hauch engen Lederanzug vom Körper. Sie war der quirligen Frau unendlich dankbar für ihre ständigen Vermittlungsversuche zwischen der Botanikerin und ihr. Selbst mit allen neun Katzenleben wäre sie ohne Harley inzwischen wohl tot. Ivy und sie verband eine Hassliebe, die in den Extremen ständig hin und her wechselte. Liebten sie sich waren keine Worte von Nöten. Hassten sie sich fühlte die Diebin sich einer übermächtigen Gottesanbeterin ausgeliefert, die verdammt hungrig war und den einstigen Partner am liebsten in einem Stück fressen würde. Sie bewunderte Harley im Stillem dafür, wie sie das Temperament ihrer Freundin zu zügeln wusste. Ein Leben mit Poison Ivy war mindestens genauso gefährlich wie die Beziehung zu einem geistesgestörten Clown. Als Selina sich endlich in ihrer dunklen Jeans, dem gräulichen Kapuzenpulli und der schwarzen Winterjacke befand fiel die angestaute Anspannung des Abends von ihr ab. Ihr Lederoutfit verschwand in dem Rucksack, gefolgt von ihrer Brille, den Handschuhen und ihrem Diebesgut. Ein prüfender Blick auf das Smartphone brachte sie unmittelbar zum Schmunzeln. „Selina, ich weiß das du heute Nacht im National Museum eingebrochen bist. Sei froh, dass Scarface die gesamte Polizei und mich auf Trab hält. Bring die entwendeten Gegenstände bis morgen Abend auf das Polizeipräsidium und wir vergessen die ganze Sache – Bruce.“ Sie kicherte leise und ließ das Handy in ihrer Hosentasche verschwinden. Das ewige Katz und Mausspiel mit Batman machte das Stehlen doch erst so attraktiv.

Sie schulterte ihren Rucksack, öffnete die Verriegelung der Toilette und verließ den Ort des Grauens mit schnellen Schritten. Während sie durch den Imbiss glitt zog die Bedienung am Tresen lautstark angesammelte Sekret in ihrer Nase nach oben, nur um es dann in einem Eimer neben der Fritteuse auszuspucken. Eine aufkommende Übelkeit unterdrückend stieß Catwoman die Flügeltür mit angehaltenem Atem auf. Die kühle, frische Luft fühlte sich wie eine Erlösung an. Einige befreiende Atemzüge später sah Selina wieder hinauf in den bewölkten Himmel. Es schneite noch immer ohne Unterlasse. Einen kurzen Moment dachte die Diebin darüber nach in ihre alte Wohnung zurück zu kehren, entschied sich aber dagegen und bog in Richtung der Docks ab. Die Fußabdrücke wurden schnell mit neuem Schnee überdeckt. Ihre Augen begutachteten die Straßen, die langsam unter der weiße Decken verschwanden. Fern der Hauptstraße schien die Zivilisation vollkommen zum Erliegen gekommen zu sein. Vereinzelt brannte in den kleinen Fenstern der Hochhäuser noch Licht, aber die Zahl war schwindend gering und auch die Anzahl der funktionierenden Laternen verringerte sich mit jeder neuen Biegung in die abgelegenen Ecken Gothams. Selina hielt mit einem Mal abrupt an. Sie sah in die leeren Gassen der Stadt und begann sich zu fragen, ob ihre Entscheidung nun zu ihm zu gehen richtig war. Nach dem heftigem Streit mit Ivy hatte sich die Diebin eigentlich geschworen erst einmal keine Bindung, ob partnerschaftlich oder rein geschäftlich mehr einzugehen. Wie also war es dazu gekommen, dass sie sich ausgerechnet an einen Dauergast der Arkham Psychiatrie verirrt hatte, der mindestens genauso skrupellos war wie der Joker? Ihre Gedanken verloren sich an die Nacht vor fünf Wochen in der Kanalisation, als sie sich unbemerkt in das Rathaus einschleichen wollte um den Bürgermeister eine kleine Warnung auf den Schreibtisch zu legen. Der gute Mann war korrupt, aber ließ sich durch Bedrohungen wieder auf richtige Bahnen zurück lenken. Zumindest zeigte eine angedrohte Offenbarung seiner Involvierung in mehreren Fällen von Kinderhandel oft die gewünschte Wirkung. An diesem Abend ging jedoch etwas gewaltig schief. Selina hatte im Grunde noch nie mit Waylon Jones alias Killer Croc vorher zu tun gehabt, was die Diebin in dieser Nacht fast zum Abendessen des mutierten Monsters gemacht hätte.

_Sie watete langsam durch das dreckige, hüfthohe Wasser der Halbröhren. Das ständige Tropfen in den unendlich erscheinenden Gängen der Kanalisation ließ Catwoman erschaudern. So in Gebäude einzusteigen war ganz und gar nicht ihre Art, aber in turbulenten Zeiten war es von Nöten auch unangenehme Wege zurück zu legen. Der Zweck heiligte schließlich die Mittel. Sie umfasste eine der hölzernen Balken an der Barrikade vor ihr und sprang mit etwas Schwung auf die trockene Holzplatte der anderen Seite. Die Gitter an den scheinbaren Ausgängen vollendeten ein düsteres Bild, welches klaustrophobische Gefühle in verirrten Seelen erzeugen konnte. Wer sich in den sich ständig windenden Gängen nicht auskannte war dem sicherem Tot geweiht. Selina seufzte leise und sah auf ihr GPS-Gerät. Das Rathaus war nicht mehr weit entfernt. Die Diebin streckte sich etwas, als sie mit einem Mal ein entferntes Knurren wahrnahm. Ihr Kopf legte sich zur Seite, der Körper spannte sich an. Sie lauschte in die Gänge hinein, konnte aber durch die hohen Decken und langgestreckten Hallen keinen Ursprung einer Geräuschquelle ausmachen. Das sie in diesen Röhren nicht allein war war ihr von Anfang an bewusst gewesen. Es gab viele Obdachlose, die diese Gänge ihr Zuhause schimpften. Dennoch war das Geräusch sicherlich nicht menschlicher Natur gewesen. Selina atmete einmal tief ein und tat es als eine Art Einbildung ab. Der Verstand konnte einem üble Streiche spielen, wenn er durch zu geringe Reize unterfordert war. Die kahlen, grauen Wände boten leider kaum Abwechslung. Ein mulmiges Gefühl überkam sie trotzdem. Ein unangenehm drückendes Gefühl, das sie nicht einschätzen konnte. Beunruhigter als sie es zugeben wollte beschloss Catwoman möglichst schnell ihr Ziel zu erreichen und für den Rückweg eine andere Route zu wählen. Sie huschte mit geschickten Schritten über die Planken._

_Nach gut sechshundert Metern drang das Knurren erneut an ihre Ohren, gefolgt von einem leisem Blubbern.  Dieses Mal waren die Geräusche jedoch deutlich näher als zuvor. Sie hielt inne und wand sich um ihre eigene Achse herum. Selina versuchte angestrengt die Quelle auszumachen, ihre Augen glitten hastig in die sechs Gänge die sich von ihrer Position aus abzweigten. Orientierungslosigkeit. Diese Röhren waren nicht ihr Terrain und irgendetwas war in diesem stinkenden Wasser, das sich höchst wahrscheinlich täglich hier bewegte, wenn nicht sogar hier lebte. Die Diebin war in diesem Moment zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Sie war sich unsicher, wie sie nun weiter vorgehen sollte. Ein leichtes Beben unter ihren Füßen nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab. Die Erschütterung wurde stärker und mit einem Blick nach rechts erkannte Catwoman die eidechsenartigen Schuppen, die sich in ungeahnter Schnelligkeit auf sie zu schlängelten. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Erst eine Sekunde später sprintete sie auf die nächst gelegene Plattform zu und schlug ihre Klauen in den bröckelnde Beton, um den zu großen Abstand zu überbrücken. Hinter ihr wurde das Holz in tausende kleine Teile geschlagen. Selina landete auf einer schwankenden Planke und versuchte ihren Atem zu kontrollieren. Das Blubbern wurde wieder lauter. Der Körper im Wasser war wieder direkt auf dem Weg zu ihr nach der Erkenntnis, dass sich auf der letzten Plattform niemand mehr befunden hatte. Sie sah auf ihre Handschuhe und sprang rechtzeitig seitlich an die Betonwand, als erneut das schreckliche Geräusch von berstendem Holz durch die Gänge hallte. Ihre Klauen krallten sich tief in die graue Wand. „Ah, kleines Kätzchen, komm doch runter zum Spielen!“ Die dröhnende, tiefe Stimme unter ihr ließ sie erschaudern. Aus dem Wasser erhob sich ein Reptil, anders war dieses Wesen nicht zu beschreiben. Die roten Augen funkelten bedrohlich, die Nüstern schnaubten kraftvoll. Es knurrte lachend und spie: „Mach es dir doch nicht so schwer, Mittagessen! Dein Tot wird schnell sein, das verspreche ich dir!“ Das Wesen baute sich langsam zu seiner vollen Größe auf und mit einem Mal war Catwoman bewusst, dass dieses Ding sie mit einem Handgriff von der Wand greifen könnte. Sie sprang einige Zentimeter weiter nach oben und begann die Flucht nach vorne anzutreten._

_„Ihr Menschen seid doch alle gleich!“, donnerte das Echsenwesen, bevor es ihr nach hastete. Selina versuchte mit höchster Kraftanstrengung der Kreatur einen Vorsprung ab zu gewinnen, aber der Beton war kein bevorzugtes Material um schnell voran zu kommen. Ein zu gewagter Sprung verdeutlichte ihr diesen Fakt. Mit zu viel Schwung schlugen ihre Klauen am linkem Fuß in die Decke und verloren so dann vollkommen den Halt. Das poröse Gemisch bröckelte mit einem Platschen in das schmutzige Wasser. Die Diebin hielt sich krampfhaft an der Decke, suchte nach einer festeren Stelle für ihren Fuß. Das Wesen unter ihr schien sie amüsiert zu beobachten. Wie zur Bestätigung lachte es tief und knurrte vergnügt: „Ich wittere deine Angst, Kätzchen. Mach nur weiter so. Ich jage gerne mein Mittagessen!“ Unterlegen. Selina fühlte sich in diesem Moment ihrem Feind unterlegen. Ein Gefühl, welches sie abgrundtief hasste. Sie biss die Zähne aufeinander und sah nach vorn. Niemand war ihr überlegen! Eine Verengung, möglicherweise für einen ehemals geplanten Lüftungsschacht befand sich gut vierhundert Meter vor ihr in der Wand. In diese würde dieses Ding mit Sicherheit nicht passen. Sie atmete einige Male tief ein und plante ihre Route mit geübtem Blick. Gezielte Schritte und Sprünge. Selina stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und krabbelte mit vereinzelten Sprüngen auf die Öffnung zu. Das Wasser unter ihr spritzte bis an die Decke. Sie atmete stoßartig. Es würde sehr knapp werden, aber einen kleinen Vorsprung hatte die Diebin. Die Kreatur schlug mit seiner Pranke nach ihr, erwischte sie leicht am Oberschenkel, fiel aber dann seitlich in das Wasser. Ein stechender Schmerz drang durch ihren Körper, aber sie konnte nun nicht nachgeben. Den Ausrutscher des Monsters nutzend hastete Catwoman in die Öffnung und ließ sich auf den glitschigen Betonboden rückwärts fallen. Sie rutschte einige Meter zurück in den Gang. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, als die schuppige Klaue in die Verengung hinein langte. Sie kratzte einige Male über den Boden, zog sich dann aber zurück. Das hässliche Gesicht der Echse erschien, die roten Augen glühten vor Mordlust. Es zischte leise: „Fühle dich nicht zu sicher, Kätzchen. Du bist hier in meinem Gebiet!“ Ein lautes Platschen sagte ihr, dass das Ding sich wieder ins Wasser zurückgezogen haben musste. Sie ließ daraufhin ihren Kopf auf den Boden fallen und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt._

_Ein Blick auf den Oberschenkel enthüllte eine oberflächliche, aber dennoch stark blutende Kratzwunde. Selina schluckte schwer, setzte sich etwas auf und griff in ihre Gürteltasche an der Hüfte. Ihre zittrigen Finger fanden das Verbandsmaterial. Nach einigen Anläufen schaffte sie es sich einen Druckverband anzulegen. Die Diebin versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen und biss die Zähne fest aufeinander. Sie hatte gerade ihre Augen geschlossen, als das leise Knurren hinter ihr erklang. Im Schock wand Catwoman ihren Blick nach hinten, nur um in die grinsende Fratze des Monsters zu starren – wenige Zentimeter vor ihr. Die Verengung war lediglich ein kleiner Durchgang zu einem weiteren Tunnelsystem gewesen. Selina versuchte noch die Flucht zu ergreifen, aber die unmenschlich starke Pranke schloss sich wie ein Schraubstock um ihren Torso und schnürte ihr allmählich die Luft ab. Das Ding lachte triumphierend: „Hab ich dich, Kätzchen! Und jetzt breche ich dir jeden einzelnen Knochen bevor ich dich fresse! Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte?“ Die Echse zog sie langsam aus dem Schacht, unbeeindruckt von ihren Versuchen sich mit ihren Klauen im Firmament fest zu krallen. Selina verlor den letzten Halt und schrie laut auf, als sie rückwärts in das dreckige Wasser fiel. „Nein, das kann so nicht enden!“, dachte sie voller Angst. Ihr Körper rang nach Luft, die Orientierungslosigkeit im Wasser ließ sie panisch werden. Die Diebin drang endlich mit dem Kopf durch die Wasseroberfläche und sah sich dem Ungetüm gegenüber. Ihr war mit einem Mal unbeschreiblich kalt geworden. „Deine Angst riecht so gut, Kätzchen!“, schnurrte das Monster zufrieden, leckte sich dabei über die spitzen Zähne. Es hielt sie weiter in dem fester werdenden Griff. Selina meinte schon die ersten Rippen brechen zu fühlen, als das Monster plötzlich inne hielt. Die Nüstern bebten, witterten scheinbar etwas Neues in der Umgebung. Eine ruhige Männerstimme bestätigte ihre Vermutung: „Waylon Jones, wo bleiben nur deine Manieren? Hat die Therapie denn gar nichts bei dir bewirkt?“ Die Echse wollte sich nach der Stimme umdrehen, als eine scharfe Sense sich jedoch schon in seine Schulter bohrte. Das Ungetüm spie einen lauten, tiefen Schrei aus und lockerte den Griff um Catwoman. Die Klinge drehte sich einige Male in dem festem Fleisch bis die Kreatur sein Opfer los ließ und in das Wasser abtauchte. Es trat sichtbar anhand der Blutspur in der dreckigen Brühe den Rückzug an. Die hässliche Fratze tauchte noch einmal kurz auf, schnaubte erzürnt unter Schmerzen: „Das wirst du noch bereuen, Doc!“ Dann war es verschwunden._

_Selina atmete etwas ruhiger als zuvor, schloss kurz die Augen bevor sie sich zu dem Mann hinter ihr wand. Die Diebin wurde schlagartig bleich. Sie kannte die Gestalt mit der Gasmaske, dem Hanfstrick um den Hals und die abgewetzte, schmutzige Kleidung. Scarecrow. Die Stille legte sich zwischen sie. Außer dem Tropfen des Wassers und gelegentlichen Atemstößen aus den Filtern der Gasmaske war nichts zu hören. Erst nach einigen Sekunden umfasste der Mann den Saum der Maske, um sie in einer fließenden Bewegung vom Gesicht zu ziehen. Er befestigte sie an seinem Jutesack, schritt gemächlich zu ihr und legte die Arme um ihren Torso. Selina reagierte instinktiv. Sie kratzte mit ihren Klauen einmal über seinen dünnen Arm und fauchte. Eine Hand legte sich fest um ihre Kehle, die Nadeln an den Handschuhen schwebten nur Millimeter über ihrer Haut. Seine mit einem Mal melodisch klingende Stimme lachte rau: „Mache das noch einmal und ich werfe dich Croc zum Fraß vor! Oder nein, nein, nein, nein. Ich häute dich einfach, kleines Kätzchen und verkaufe dein Fell an den meist Bietenden. Oder behalte es einfach für mich!“ Er lachte hysterisch auf, als ein plötzlicher Ruck durch seinen Körper zuckte. Der Ausdruck in den Augen des Mannes hatte sich schlagartig verändert, das Lachen war abrupt verstummt. „Ich oder besser gesagt wir versuchen dir zu helfen, Catwoman, auch wenn Scarecrow vielleicht nicht unbedingt diesen Eindruck bei dir erweckt hat.“ Selina sah ihn geschockt an, was ihn dazu veranlasste weiter zu sprechen: „Höre mir nun gut zu. Waylon wird nicht ewig auf sich warten lassen, sein Fleisch heilt schließlich von selbst. Er ist kein...“, der Mann stockte kurz, dachte über die nächsten Worte scheinbar nach und sprach dann weiter, „... Mensch, der lange seine Wunden leckt und solche Geschehnisse ohne Vergeltung lässt. Wir müssen hier raus. Was du danach machst ist dir überlassen.“ Die Diebin hielt sich den schmerzenden Oberschenkel und keuchte leise. Die Alarmglocken schlugen lauter als jemals zuvor in ihrem Kopf. Der Mann reichte ihr mit einem Mal seine Hand, die blauen Augen in den eingefallen Augenhöhlen fixierten sie förmlich. Selina schluckte einen großen Kloß im Hals Bröckchen weise hinunter und umfasste zögerlich die kalten Finger ihres Gegenübers. Auf dem bleichem Gesicht schlich sich ein miniaturartiges Lächeln._

Ein kleines Schmunzeln kräuselte sich in den Mundwinkeln der Diebin. Der Doktor hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen die Kratzwunde zu versorgen, nach der Behandlung aber Wort gehalten. Sie war frei gewesen zu gehen. Ihrer Natur als Katze folgend war sie ohne Umschweife zurück in das Herz der Stadt gekehrt um ihr gewohntes Leben wieder aufzunehmen. Selina sah hinab auf die eingeschneite Straße und blieb an dem Gullydeckel hängen. Aus diesem drang heiße Luft, die in der Kälte regelrecht einfror. Es brachten sie keine zehn Pferde mehr in die Nähe der Kanalisation. Selina lächelte schelmisch, als sie mit den Füßen etwas Schnee in die kleinen Löcher des Deckels drückte. Die Kratzwunde war inzwischen wieder verheilt, aber ein unangenehmes Ziehen machten sich breit, sobald sie in die Nähe der unterirdischen Gänge kam. Eine furchteinflößende Erfahrung. Erst nach dem zweitem Besuch bei Jonathan hatte Selina richtig verstanden, weshalb er ihr überhaupt geholfen hatte. Der ehemalige Doktor war bekanntermaßen besessen von Angst, auch wenn er selbst keinerlei Furcht mehr empfinden konnte. Er studierte deswegen umso mehr die Reaktionen ausgelöst durch Angst an anderen Lebewesen und an diesem Abend war sie eine einmalige Feldforschung für ihn. Ohne sein Beitun konnte er die Diebin in einem Moment absoluter Panik, Furcht und Verzweiflung beobachten. Nach dieser Erkenntnis hatte Selina ihm erst einmal eine deftige Ohrfeige verpasst. Es herrschte daraufhin fünf Tage Ruhe zwischen ihnen, bis Jonathan das Eis brach und sich in einer sehr unbeholfen klingenden SMS bei ihr entschuldigte. Harley und sie hatten sich gemeinerweise herzlichst über den Fakt amüsiert, dass er tatsächlich noch auf so konventionelle Methoden wie das Schreiben einer SMS zurückgriff. Die Diebin lächelte glücklich, als die Erinnerungen an den gemeinsamen Abend mit der Harlekin aufkamen. Gleichzeitig drängte sich aber erneut die Frage auf, weshalb sie eigentlich den Doktor weiterhin besuchte seit dem Vorfall. Beim ersten Mal hatte sie zumindest noch die Ausrede der Nachuntersuchung aufweisen können. Inzwischen gab es jedoch schon fünf weitere Treffen mit dem finsterem Psychiater, die zugegebenermaßen wenig mit dem Zwischenfall zu tun hatten. Die quirlige Stimme der Harlekin hallte noch immer in ihren Ohren: „Gib's doch zu, Kitty. Du magst ihn einfach.“

Sie hatte diese absurde Behauptung natürlich vehement abgestritten. Jonathan? Nein danke, niemals. Sie war zwar durchaus was Männer anging verzweifelt, da keiner ihrem Niveau wirklich nahe kam, aber so schlimm war es nun doch noch nicht. Innerlich begannen ihre Gedanken dennoch oft das selbe Spiel zu spielen wie mit Bruce.  „Was spricht dafür, dass du ihn magst und was spricht dagegen?“ „Welche Vor- und Nachteile hätte es, wenn du dich auf ihn einlassen würdest?“ Sie ermahnte sich in solchen Momenten es gar nicht erst so weit kommen zu lassen darüber nachzudenken. Sowieso war Jonathan zu vertieft in seine Arbeit. Selina stutzte und fluchte innerlich. Es hätte ihr doch relativ sein können, ob der Herr Doktor Zeit für sie aufbringen könnte in einer Beziehung. Es stand einfach nicht zur Debatte – oder etwa doch? Selina zog die Kapuze etwas tiefer in ihr Gesicht und überquerte die Straße zu den Docks. Das Hafengebiet war schon seit Ewigkeiten ein Rummelplatz der Untergrundelite. Ein Image, welches dieser Stadtteil wohl niemals mehr los werden würde. Sie erschauderte schwer und ihre Finger fanden den Weg in die Taschen der Winterjacke. Am Wasser war es gefühlt noch zweimal kälter. Der Wind fegte mit harter Hand um die kleinen Fischerhäuschen herum, bedeckte sie mit pulvrigem Schnee. Die Diebin knurrte nur leise, als ein weiterer Hauch sie erfasste und ihre Wangen kühlten. Mit schnellen Schritten suchte sie nach dem fünfundzwanzigsten Lagerhaus, welches ohne Schneegestöber deutlich einfacher zu finden war. Nun stand sie wieder vor dieser Tür. Eine unscheinbare, etwas eingefallene Holztür. Angegriffen durch das Salz in der Seeluft. Die Klinke aus Gusseisen war spröde geworden, der Rost hatte sich fast einmal um den Griff herum gefressen. Die Scharniere waren in keinem besserem Zustand. Selina biss sich etwas auf die Unterlippe und formte die rechte Hand zu einer Faust. Was tat sie hier nochmal? „Einen Freund besuchen“, murmelte sie leise zu sich selbst, „du besuchst einen Freund.“ Sie klopfte zwei Mal an der Tür. Für andere Menschen kaum hörbare Schritte bewegten sich auf den Eingang zu, gefolgt von dem Klicken einiger Schlösser. Die Tür glitt langsam auf und zwei blaue Augen sahen ihr zuerst skeptisch, dann aber gelassen entgegen.

Er sprach wie gewohnt kein Wort, trat nur zur Seite. Selina nickte ihm schmunzelnd zu, trat geschwind ein ohne sich die Mühe zu machen ihr Schuhwerk an der Fußmatte abzutreten. Sein Versteck war zwar eines der sauberen Exemplare der Superschurken die sie kannte, aber dennoch nicht sonderlich einladend und solange er sich nicht beschwerte würde sie ihren Willen selbstverständlich durchsetzen. Wie von ihr erwartet sagte Jonathan auch dieses Mal nichts dazu. Er trat an den Tisch mit einer Vielzahl an Spirituosen und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Ein Sherry, mein Bester.“ Die Diebin setzte sich in einen der beiden gemütlichen, wenn auch etwas altertümlichen roten Sessel. Ein Besuch bei einem Freund? Ein Besuch bei einem Komplizen? Ein Besuch bei einem Partner? Selina lächelte geheimnisvoll und stützte ihr Kinn auf ihrer Hand ab. Vielleicht.


	2. Vielleicht

Selina beobachtete den Mann ihr gegenüber aufmerksam. In seinen Augen war eine gewisse Erschöpfung zu erkennen, die dunklen Ringe unter ihnen unterstützten die Vermutung von viel zu wenig Schlaf in den letzten Wochen. Er lehnte ermüdet in dem Polster des Sessels, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Seine langen Finger lagen verkrampft um das bereits geleerte Whiskyglas. Jonathan hatte grob von seiner Arbeit erzählt – einer endlosen Verkettung komplizierter Formeln und Hypothesen zum Thema Angst. Die Diebin schmunzelte und nippte an ihrem Sherry. Der Professor der Phobien beschäftigte sich mit Ängsten. Wie überaus überraschend. Sie begann den Alkohol etwas in der Hand zu schwenken, als sie leise flüsterte: „Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen, mein Bester?“ Ihre messerscharfen, grünen Augen fixierten ihn mit einer Spur Neugier. Sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort seinerseits und fügte lächelnd hinzu: „Warum tust du das alles? Dieser ganze Aufwand, der ständige Ärger mit dem Gesetz und wer nicht noch alles glaubt sich einmischen zu müssen. Du bist ein gestandener Mann. Akademiker mit Auszeichnung und über zwanzig Jahren Praxiserfahrung. Wozu das alles, Jonathan? Was bringt einen intelligenten Mann dazu sein perfektes, geordnetes Leben so aufs Spiel zu setzen?“ Sein schmächtiger Körper zuckte etwas zusammen auf die Frage. Selina konnte ein leises Seufzen vernehmen. Der ältere Mann fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das dünne braune Haar, verblieb jedoch stumm. Catwoman hob eine Augenbraue, trank den Sherry mit zwei weiteren Schlucken aus und stellte das Glas auf den massiven Beistelltisch. Die Sekunden zogen sich zu Minuten in die Länge. Das Brennen des Alkohols in ihrer Kehle ebbte bereits ab, als Jonathan sein eingefallenes Gesicht zu ihr wand und mit ruhiger Stimme sprach: „Ich bin bereit zu antworten, Miss Kyle, aber nur unter der Prämisse das wir eine Partie Backgammon spielen während wir Reden.“ 

Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie gemächlich nickte. Der ehemalige Psychiater drückte sich sodann ächzend aus dem Sessel und schritt in einen Nebenraum seines Verstecks. Selina sah ihm amüsiert nach. Die Diebin hatte schnell verstanden, wie eine Konversation mit dem anfangs sehr befremdlichen Doktor zu führen war. Wer ihn nicht kannte konnte durchaus den Verdacht hegen er wäre nicht an sozialen Interaktionen mit anderen Menschen interessiert. Alleine der Fakt seines ständigen Siezens des Gegenübers konnte zu diesem Trugschluss führen. Das stimmte natürlich nicht. Vielmehr war Jonathan auf einen qualitativ hochwertige Wissensaustausch bedacht für den es einen Gesprächspartner auf Augenhöhe verlangte. Catwoman streckte sich genüsslich und schnurrte leise. Ein wohliger Duft von Lavendel umspielte ihre Nase. Die Stille in den Räumlichkeiten des Doktors war eine willkommene Abwechslung zu dem Trubel in ihrer Wohnung. Selbst wenn sie jede einzelne Katze liebte wie ihr eigenes Kind, hin und wieder wünschte sich Catwoman einen Ort nur für sich. Einen Platz, der eine Flucht aus der täglichen Hektik der Stadt bot. Selina massierte sich mit den Fingern den angespannten Nacken. Sie wusste, dass sie Gotham City niemals verlassen würde. Selbst wenn die Hochhäuser wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammenfallen würden gäbe es keinen Grund zu gehen. Ihre Lippen formten ein kleines Lächeln. In Gotham war sie geboren und in Gotham würde sie sterben. Diese Stadt war ihr zu Hause. 

Die Diebin wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als der Doktor mit dem Spiel zurück an den Tisch trat. An seine leisen Schritte hatte sich Catwoman erst gewöhnen müssen. Normalerweise war sie es die sich an andere heran schlich. Er legte das Spielbrett auf das grobe Holz und öffnete das Behältnis für die Steine. Seine langen, knochigen Finger bauten die Grundstellung in geübter Routine auf. Auch bei dieser Tätigkeit verlor er kein Wort. Selina schmunzelte, verschränkte ihre Hände ineinander und verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen mit ihren scharfen, grünen Augen. Selbst beim simplen Aufbauen des Spieles wirkte Jonathan bedacht. Sie biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Es war ein Akt vollkommener Konzentration, fast erhaben, jeder Druck auf die Steine bewusst dosiert. Kurz um: der Inbegriff des Wortes Kontrolle. Ihre Augen schweiften gemächlich über sein entspannt wirkendes Gesicht. Welch trügerisches Bild. Catwoman war seiner zweiten, chaotischen Persönlichkeit bereits begegnet und so gelassen der Professor nun auch wirken mochte, es konnte im Prinzip jede Sekunde das Monster in ihm zum Vorschein kommen. Ein unwissender Wolf im Schafspelz. Seine blauen Augen sahen mit einem Mal direkt in die ihren und er sprach ruhig: „Möchten Sie beginnen, Miss Kyle?“ Sein magerer Körper nahm in dem Stuhl gegenüber platz, der Blick weiterhin fest mit ihrem verschlungen. Die Diebin lächelte und begegnete seinen Opalen mit ihrer natürlichen Verspieltheit. 

Sie ergriff die Würfel, ließ sie geschickt durch ihre Finger tanzen. „Du bist schon etwas Besonderes, Jonathan Crane“, flüsterte sie leise und legte ihren Kopf auf die Seite, strich mit der freien Hand durch ihr dunkles Haar. Er schnaubte darauf, lehnte sich etwas weiter zurück in den Sessel. Selina konnte es schon fast in seinen Gedanken arbeiten hören. Ob sein Kopf wohl jemals Ruhe gab? Die Diebin leckte sich etwas über die Unterlippe, sah kurz abfällig auf die weißen Würfel, bevor sie sich an ihn wand: „“Wir haben noch nicht einmal angefangen zu spielen und schon bestimmst du die Spielregeln. Und das auch noch so latent, dass ich beinahe nicht darüber gestolpert bin. Findest du das nicht etwas unfair?“ Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf sein eingefallenes Gesicht. Ein Volltreffer. Catwoman legte einen Finger an ihre Lippen und knabberte leicht an der Fingerkuppe, strich dann zärtlich über die glatte Oberseite des Würfels. Sie ließ ihn auf das Brett rollen. Noch während er nach einer Endposition suchte flüsterte die Diebin ergänzend: „In Backgammon entscheiden die Würfel, wer beginnt. Diesen Kontrollverlust wirst du doch sicherlich akzeptieren können oder mein Bester?“ Eine drei schlich sich in ihren Augenwinkel, als der Würfel zum Stillstand kam. Die schwarzen Punkte schwebten wir ein stummes, allmächtiges Argument im Raum. Selina sah ihm weiterhin in die Augen und wartete geduldig auf seine Reaktion. 

Nach einigen Sekunden regte sich der Professor schließlich. Seine ledrig wirkenden Finger hielten kurz über dem Würfel inne, ergriffen dann aber die Seiten und rollten ihn einige Male mit den Kuppen hin und her. Jonathan beobachtete die Augenzahlen lächelnd, als er in alle Seelenruhe erwiderte: „Ein kleines Gedankenspiel, Miss Kyle: wer behält die Kontrolle, wenn wir nun nach den traditionellen Spielregeln spielen?“ Seine Finger entließen den Würfel in Richtung des Spielbrettes. Anstatt der geometrischen, rollenden Figur zu folgen fixierten er ihre grünen Augen. Er fuhr bedacht fort: „Ich habe im Kopf bereits beide Szenarien mit dem Angebot durchgespielt. Ob Sie den Vorzug haben oder nicht spielt für mich in diesem Moment nur geringfügig eine Rolle. Wie ist es aber für meine Gegenspielerin? Nun, Sie müssen jetzt warten bis die Würfel gefallen sind – ganz im Gegenteil zu meinem Angebot. Dieses hätte eine klare, eindeutige Ausgangssituation geboten und eine Möglichkeit voraus zu planen. Ich hatte Sie nicht für so risikobereit gehalten, Miss Kyle, aber ich akzeptiere selbstverständlich Ihre Entscheidung.“ Selina erschauderte unter seinen Worten. Einmal mehr rief sie sich in Erinnerung, das vor ihr die Elite der Arkham Psychiatrie saß und das sogar auf beiden Seiten des Behandlungszimmers. Der ehemalige Psychiater galt als einer der erfolgreichsten Mitarbeiter die jemals auf der geschlossenen Station gearbeitet hatten. Eine wahre Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der Behandlung von Angststörungen. Nach dem Wechsel der Seiten war er nun einer der wenigen Patienten, die so gut wie resistent gegen sämtliche Therapieansätze waren und für regelmäßigen Austausch gebrochener, verängstigter Ärzte sorgten. 

Der Würfel war inzwischen zum Liegen gekommen, doch keiner von ihnen wagte es hinab zu sehen auf das Spielbrett. Er blinzelte im direktem Blickkontakt mit ihr nicht und das eisige Blau bohrte sich gefühlt einige Zentimeter tief in ihren Kopf. Selina legte die Hand flach über den Würfel, verdeckte so die Augenzahl. Schließlich umschloss sie den Gegenstand und flüsterte gedämpft: „Ich fange an.“ Ein fast schon amüsiertes Lächeln zuckte in den Mundwinkeln ihres Gegenübers. Er lehnte sich sodann entspannt in den Sessel zurück und nickte ihr lediglich zu, ein Zeichen das sie beginnen konnte. Selina biss sich auf die Unterlippe, innerlich fluchte sie lauthals über sich selbst. Die Worte waren aus ihrem Mund gekommen, aber sie fühlten sich unglaublich fremd in ihren Gedanken an. „Miss Kyle, machen Sie sich bitte wegen ihrer Entscheidung keine Vorwürfe. Es war schließlich nicht die Ihre.“ Verwundert über die Aussage sah Catwoman dem hageren Mann entgegen. Er hatte sein Kinn auf seine rechte Faust gestützt und sprach ruhig: „Ich habe Ihnen keine Chance dazu gegeben selbst zu bestimmen in diesem Moment. Und ja, ich nehme damit gerne in Kauf, dass es Sie innerlich beunruhigt oder sogar etwas ängstigt. Ihre Angst unterlegen zu sein hat eine, verzeihen Sie das Wortspiel, furchtbare Anziehungskraft auf mich.“ Sie blieb auf seine Bemerkung hin stumm, blickte lediglich hinab auf das Spielbrett. Die Diebin zog die Stirn kraus und strich mit den Fingern über ihr Kinn. Sie war am Zug. Selina verweilte noch einige Sekunden in ihrer Starre. Das hier war mehr als nur ein einfaches Spiel Backgammon. Das hier war ein erbitterter Kampf und diese Erkenntnis weckte das bisher schlummernde Tier in ihr. Ein Spiel ganz nach ihrem Geschmack. Die Würfel rollten auf dem samtigen, dunkelgrünen Untergrund des Spielfeldes. 

Catwoman studierte die Ausgangssituation und sprach leise: „Was ist so Besonders an der Angst, Jonathan? Wozu die Faszination vor etwas, vor dem man eigentlich weglaufen sollte?“ Ihre Finger setzten die ersten Steine auf ihren Weg ins Ziel. Der erste Schritt war getan. Selina nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, setzte sich gemächlich aufrecht hin und starrte förmlich in die Augen des hageren Mannes. Jonathans Lippen hatten einen dünnen Strich gebildet. Die Frage beschäftigte ihn scheinbar. Das verschaffte ihr Zeit weitere Züge zu planen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeiten lehnte der ehemalige Psychiater sich etwas nach vorn, ergriff die Würfel und setzte sie in Bewegung. Seine Finger streiften langsam über das grobe Holz der Spielfeldbegrenzung. „Was ist so Besonders an der Angst“, wiederholte Jonathan trocken. Er seufzte kaum hörbar, schenkte den Augenzahlen nur einen Bruchteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit und begann fast emotionslos zu erklären: „Die Angst, Miss Kyle, treibt uns an. Angst ist der Motor unserer Existenz. Erinnern Sie sich an die Nacht in der Kanalisation. Was denken Sie hat Ihnen in diesem Moment so viel Kraft gegeben die weiten Sprünge zu meistern und sogar den Schmerz zu ignorieren? Natürlich. Das Stresshormon Adrenalin, aber denken wir einen Schritt zurück. Warum oder besser gesagt wodurch wurde signalisiert, dass nun eine Stresssituation zu bewältigen ist? Ich habe hier einige Vorschläge für eine mögliche Antwort. Wie wäre es mit der Angst unterlegen zu sein oder zu versagen. Angst Schmerzen zu empfinden, gar gequält zu werden von Waylon bevor er aufhört mit seinem Essen zu spielen und der Folter endlich ein Ende macht. Vielleicht auch die Angst zu sterben und alleine dabei zu sein ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Angst steht hier im Vordergrund, Miss Kyle. Deswegen sitzen wir nun hier und spielen eine Partie Backgammon.“ 

Während seiner Erklärung hatte er seinen Zug getan, die dünnen Hände ruhten bereits wieder in seinem Schoß. Er wirkte gefasst, ruhig, absolut kontrolliert. Dennoch konnte die Diebin fühlen, dass etwas in ihm anders war sobald sie über Angst sprachen. So kühl seine Stimme auch immer klingen mochte in seinen eisigen Augen lag etwas undefinierbares. Ein tief vergrabenes Gefühl, das sich über etliche Verwinkelungen in seinem berechnenden Verstand einen Weg hinaus suchte. Selina betrachtete sein versteinertes Gesicht und die inzwischen verkrampft wirkende Körperhaltung. Wieder glitten ihre Gedanken ab zu Scarecrow. Er war wie ein Pulverfass gespickt mit Glasscherben. Jonathan ließ es selten zu, dass seine zweite Persönlichkeit die Überhand gewann, doch wenn die Lunte lichterloh brannte war der Kollateralschaden immens. Eine Manifestation überkochender Gefühle. Das finstere Verlangen in Scarecrows verdrehten Verstand triefte dann aus den tiefen seiner Augenhöhlen wie brodelnder, pechschwarzer Teer und benetzte die sonst so geordnete Welt in unbeschreibliches Chaos. Er machte in diesen Momenten sogar der Zerstörungswut des Jokers Konkurrenz. Die Diebin löste sich von seinem versteinerten Gesicht und sah hinab auf das Spielbrett. Sie spielte nun gegen Jonathan Crane, nicht gegen Scarecrow. Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Als die Würfel erneut über die Oberfläche rollten konnte sie die Anspannung zwischen ihnen fast greifen. Selina unterdrückte ein Lachen, legte ihren Kopf auf die Seite um mit ihren Haaren zu spielen und sprach geheimnisvoll: „Machen wir uns doch mal einen Moment nichts vor, Jonathan. Woher rührt wirklich deine Faszination für Angst?“ Ein leises Klirren ließ die Diebin aufschrecken. Der ehemalige Psychiater hatte die Flasche mit dem Whisky etwas zu schnell an den Rand seines Glases gesetzt und goss sich nun großzügig von der orangenen Flüssigkeit ein. Seine dünnen Finger drehten gemächlich den Verschluss wieder auf die Flasche. Das eisige Blau traf auf ihr loderndes Grün. 

Er öffnete seinen Mund ein wenig, verweilte kurz in dieser Position, bevor er ruhig begann zu sprechen: „Es gibt Dinge die Sie nicht wissen sollten, Miss Kyle. Jeder Mensch hat innere Dämonen, die er besser mit in sein Grab trägt. Ich erlaube mir somit die Frage für diesen Moment nicht zu beantworten.“ Catwoman lachte gedämpft auf diese Antwort. Sie konnte ihn leise schnauben hören, gefolgt von dem leisem Knautschen des Sessels in dem er unruhig hin und her rutschte. Allein die Schnelligkeit seiner Reaktion war für Catwoman ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass sie an einem wunden Punkt des ehemaligen Psychiaters gekratzt hatte. Die Diebin spielte mit dem runden Spielstein, legte ihn an ihr Kinn und tippte immer wieder leicht ihre Haut an beim Nachdenken. War es riskant nun weiter an dieser Stelle mit ihren Krallen zu graben? Die Wunde weiter aufzureißen und in dem warmen, pulsierenden Fleisch zu tasten bis sie hinab stieß an die Wurzel allen Übels? Sie konnte ein Lächeln nicht länger verbergen, als sie den Stein acht Felder weiter auf das Spielfeld legte. Heute war nicht der richtige Moment dafür. „Wir haben alle Geheimnisse, mein Bester“, erwiderte Catwoman beim Zurücklehnen, die Finger verschränkten sich langsam ineinander, „und wenn du deines nicht teilen willst muss ich wohl oder übel damit leben.“ Sie legte eines ihrer Beine über das andere, umgriff ihr Knie mit beiden Händen und sah ihm verspielt in die Augen. Die Diebin konnte sein schweres Schlucken fast schon hören. Der Adamsapfel bewegte sich nur allzu deutlich an seinem Hals. Seine Fingernägel tippten immer wieder kurz an dem Glas. Jonathan atmete einmal tief ein, nahm einen kleinen Schluck von dem Whisky und setzte zu einer Antwort an: „Es gibt durch aus Geheimnisse, die Menschen gemeinsam behalten können, ja, die sogar dazu führen können sich der Person näher zu fühlen. Wie zum Beispiel Ihr Wissen über die Identität des dunklen Ritters. Dies setzt natürlich ein hohes Maß an Vertrauen zwischen den Parteien voraus.“ Er schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz dem Spiel, setzte die Würfel in Bewegung und stellte sein Glas auf den Beistelltisch ab. 

Der Wind pfiff durch einige undichte Stellen an der Versiegelung der Fenster. Selina beobachtete kurz das Treiben des Schnees durch die beschlagenen Scheiben, als sie sich dem Professor wieder zu wand: „Können wir Batman bitte aus dem Gespräch lassen. Es reicht mir schon, dass Harley und Pamela ständig nach seiner wahren Identität fragen.“ Ein leises Lachen ließ sie stutzen. Jonathan hatte seit dem sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte noch nicht einmal gelacht. Umso überrascht war der amüsierte Ausdruck in seinen Opalen, gefolgt von dem kaum merklichen Lächeln auf seinen rauen Lippen. Er schob seine runde Brille ein wenig die Nase hinauf und sprach kühl: „Halten Sie mich bitte nicht für so naiv, Miss Kyle. Wenn ich Ihnen seinen Namen hätte entlocken wollen, hätte ich von Anfang an mit anderen Mitteln gearbeitet. Nein, es ist gut so, dass ich von der Fledermaus nicht mehr als seine dunkle Gestalt kenne.“ Der ehemalige Psychiater nestelte kurz an der Schublade des Tisches neben ihm und zog eine kleine Schatulle aus Zedernholz vor. Der Verschluss öffnete sich mit einem Klicken. Er zog einen Zigarettenspitz aus Grenadillholz und eine Packung mit Davidoff Zigaretten hervor. Jonathan fischte einen der Sargnägel aus dem Behältnis, steckte ihn an die Halterung und entzündete ihn mit einem Streichholz. Der Professor ließ sich nach einem langen Zug an der Zigarette etwas tiefer in den Sessel gleiten, stieß den Rauch seitlich aus seinem Mund. Sie hatte ihm die Erlaubnis gegeben in ihrer Anwesenheit zu rauchen solange er bemüht war die Dämpfe von ihr fern zu halten. Seine Finger setzten ohne Umschweife zwei Spielsteine nacheinander in Bewegung. Während seines Zuges sprach er im neutralen Ton: „Ich habe Ihre Eingangsfrage nicht vergessen, Miss Kyle. Die Motive die ein Mensch hat um vom Denken in das Handeln zu kommen sind vielschichtig, aber mein Hintergrund war und ist die Forschung. In einer Welt wie unserer, in der kluge Köpfe durch Gesetze gebremst werden die unwürdigen Geschöpfen eine Lebensberechtigung geben die ihnen sonst nicht zustehen würde ist es unumgänglich sich bei der persönlichen Entfaltung gegen die natürliche Ordnung zu wenden. Ob mir dieser Umstand nun gefällt oder nicht steht nicht zur Debatte.“ 

Selina schüttelte etwas den Kopf und ließ diese Erklärung noch ein zwei Mal im Kopf Revue passieren. Noch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte kam Jonathan ihr mit einer Frage zuvor: „Sie wissen, dass ich nach dem Prinzip Quid pro quo lebe, wenn es um den Kontakt zu anderen Menschen geht. Was treibt Sie an, Miss Kyle?“ Er nahm einen weiteren, tiefen Zug von dem Sargnagel und ließ die Asche in den dafür vorgesehenen Aschenbecher auf dem Tisch rieseln. Die Diebin zeigte ein kleines Schmunzeln. Diese Frage war wahrscheinlich nicht vermeidbar gewesen. Sie nahm die Würfel sicher in ihre Hand, wog sie leicht in ihr umher und erwiderte nach einigen Sekunden der Überlegung: „Ich denke eine bunte Mischung aus vielen Faktoren.“ Ihre Finger entließen die Figuren und suchten nach ihrem Glas. Der Sherry brannte im Rachen. Selina leckte sich über die Unterlippe und fuhr leise fort: „Zum einen will ich überleben in Gotham und sind wir mal ehrlich: Hehlerei ist ein sehr lukratives Geschäft. Das was ich an einem Abend zusammen stehle verdienen andere nicht einmal im ganzen Jahr. Zum anderen kann ich so auch etwas Gutes tun für die Menschen der Unterschicht. Ich habe lange genug selbst auf der Straße gelebt und weiß wie Rau die Zeiten geworden sind. Das Geld oder Essen mit ihnen zu teilen lässt mich gut fühlen.“ Sie fühlte wie seine Augen sie aufmerksam beobachteten beim Sprechen. Jedes Wort schien er wahrzunehmen und genau zu analysieren. Der ehemalige Psychiater legte den Zigarettenspitz ab an den Aschenbecher, umfasste sein Glas und schwenkte den Whisky darin langsam im gedämpften Licht. Er sah Gedankenverloren in die Flüssigkeit. „Wir bewegen uns beide auf einem schmalen Grad“, sprach Jonathan beim Aufsehen, „Ich gebe zu, dass unsere Moralvorstellungen sich sehr stark unterscheiden, aber beide dazu führen das wir uns gegen das Gesetz wenden oder uns in seinen Grauzonen aufhalten.“ 

Catwoman schnalzte mit der Zunge. Sie legte ihren Kopf seitlich in ihre Hand und hielt den Augenkontakt zu ihrem Gegenüber. Moral. Ein Wort, das in Gotham kaum einen Pfennig wert war wie es ihr schien. Umso mehr verwunderte die Diebin der Gebrauch des Wortes aus dem Mund eines Superschurken, der als äußerst skrupellos galt und wohl möglich keine Gräueltat ausgelassen hatte in seiner langjährigen Karriere im Untergrund. Sie wickelte ihr schwarzes Haar um den Zeigefinger, als sie besonnen erwiderte: „Welche Moralvorstellung, mein Bester? Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber in den letzten Monaten hast du dich nicht unbedingt mit Ruhm bekleckert. Viele haben Skrupel mit dem Joker zusammenzuarbeiten, aber für dich ist das scheinbar kein Problem. Du lässt dich vom gesamten Untergrund faktisch kaufen und arbeitest für die Seite, die gerade das meiste Geld bezahlen kann. Wo ist da die Moral, Jonathan?“ Der Wind ergriff kurz Besitz von dem Feuer im Kamin. Die Flammen schlugen wild in die Luft. Es war abzuwarten, wer sich in diesem Kampf verbrennen würde. Selina erhob sich aus dem Sessel und streckte sich etwas. Sie benötigte etwas Bewegung. Die Wärme des Raumes vermischte sich mit der Hitze des Alkohols in ihrem Blut. 

Seine Stimme legte sich fast schon sanft in ihre Ohren: „Es stimmt. Ich arbeite für denjenigen, der mich am besten bezahlen kann. Ich habe für Falcone gearbeitet, drei Wochen später für Maroni und sie am Ende mit dem Joker gleichermaßen attackiert. Dennoch folge ich einer Moral, Miss Kyle.“ Sie hörte wie er selbst aufstand und langsam auf sie zuging. Catwoman drehte sich nicht zu ihm um. Ein kaltes Atmen in ihrem Nacken signalisierte ihr, dass er direkt hinter ihr stehen musste. Er erklärte weiter: „Ich arbeite für alle, aber nicht mit allen. Sie stehlen, um das Geld für Ihre Zwecke zu sammeln. Ich biete meine Dienste an, um im Prinzip das Selbe zu tun. Ich werde es nicht leugnen: ich habe für Menschen oder besser gesagt Monster gearbeitet, wo jeder normal Sterbliche wahrscheinlich die Flucht ergriffen hätte. Es erfüllt mich weder mit Stolz, noch mit Abscheu wenn ich darauf zurück blicke, doch meine Forschung verschlingt förmlich Gelder. Meine Arbeitspartner wähle ich hingegen mit sehr viel Bedacht. Ich würde niemals mit jemanden zusammenarbeiten, der nicht meine Moralvorstellung teilt. Meiner Moral, im Sinne der Forschung für eine bessere Welt zu kämpfen. Einer Welt ohne Ängste. Mit Mister Tetch verbindet mich eine Leidenschaft für die menschliche, brüchige Psyche und die Wege sie zu brechen in der Hoffnung daraus neue Therapieansätze zu extrahieren. Mit Mister Nygma teile ich das Interesse für den Kampf der Gehirne, das Kräftemessen auf intellektueller Ebene und dem Kampf gegen die Verwahrlosung der geistigen Elite. Jervis und Edward würde ich jederzeit an meine Seite holen und gleichzeitig unentgeltlich für sie das Risiko in Kauf nehmen an ihren Zielen zu arbeiten.“ 

Selina seufzte leise. Sie war noch immer darin begriffen sich moralisch über ihn zu stellen und auch diese Erklärung änderte nichts an dieser Tatsache. Die Diebin drehte sich zu ihm um und sah in seine blauen Augen, suchten nach einer Spur Reue. Die eisige Kälte in ihnen bestätigte ihren Verdacht. Sie flüsterte leise in seine Richtung: „Du könntest dein Talent für so viele gute Dinge einsetzen, Jonathan. Wie in der Nacht in der du mich gerettet hast.“ Ihre Finger legten sich liebevoll an seine dünne Wange und streichelten zärtlich über die wie erfroren wirkende Haut. Die Diebin musste unwillentlich an abgewetztes Leder denken. Er entzog sich der Berührung nicht, verweilte ruhig vor ihr und öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen. Heraus kam kein Wort, nur ein leises seufzen. Selina strich langsam mit den Fingerkuppen über seinen deutlich spürbaren Wangenknochen. Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Hauchen: „Wo ist dieser Mann? Wo ist der Arzt, der sich so rührend um meine Wunde gekümmert hat? Wo ist der Psychologe, der einfühlsam auf mich eingeredet hatte beim Hinausgehen aus der Kanalisation?“ Der ehemalige Psychologe sah ihr weiterhin in die Augen, die Brille rutschte erneut langsam von seiner Nase. Er räusperte sich etwas, drückte das dünne Metall zwischen den Gläsern hinauf und sprach das erste Mal an diesem Abend mit einer Spur Unsicherheit: „Er ist hier, Miss Kyle, direkt neben einem Monster. Wir bewohnen beide diesen Kopf mit einem gut funktionierenden Gehirn und doch nutzen wir ihn sehr unterschiedlich. Wo ich Gutes tue tut er böses. Wo ich heile verletzt er. Wo ich beruhige scheucht er auf. Wann immer ich versuche in die Normalität zurück zu kehren sucht er die Abgründe dieser Welt auf. Es ist sinnlos einen Platz für mich in dieser Gesellschaft zu suchen.“ 

Die Diebin hielt in ihren Bewegungen inne und musterte sein Gesicht. Ein Ausdruck von Trauer machte sich auf seinen eingefrorenen Gesichtszügen breit. Sie ließ ihre freie Hand an seine Finger fallen, umschloss sie langsam. In diesem Moment erkannte sie eine gewisse Orientierungslosigkeit in seinem Tun, ein vergrabener Wunsch zurück auf einen festen, hellen Pfad zu kommen und seiner größten Angst zu entkommen. Selina legte ihre Hand flach an seine Wange und wärmte die kühle Haut. Einsamkeit. Sie nahm einen weiteren, tiefen Atemzug und sprach an ihn gewandt: „Jeder Mensch hat seinen Platz in der Gesellschaft und trägt dazu bei. Wir können uns nur dafür entscheiden, ob unser Beitrag positiv oder negativ ist. Schau mich doch an. Ich bin eine Diebin und bringe trotzdem mehr Freude in die Stadt als so mancher Polizist. Ich habe viele Freunde um mich herum auf allen Seiten. Harley, Pam und selbst auf Batsy kann ich vertrauen. Vielleicht sogar auf dich, Jonathan. Denk darüber einmal nach, mein Bester.“ Die Diebin stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und bedeckte seine Lippen sanft mit den ihren. Sie bewegten sich gemächlich, warteten auf eine Reaktion des Professors. Seine Lippen blieben ruhig, unbewegt. Selina löste den einseitigen Kuss. Auch wenn er nicht reagiert hatte, in seinen Augen hatte sich etwas geregt. Ein Funke Hoffnung. Catwoman zeigte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und trat langsam von ihm zurück in Richtung der Tür. Er hatte die Wahl sich umzuentscheiden. Es lag in seiner Hand seinen Weg entweder weiter zugehen oder einen neuen Pfad einzuschlagen.


End file.
